The Dimension Walker: In the World of RC:9GN
by Dork Asian
Summary: Hi, I'm Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy. I'm just a normal-pfft! I'm no normal girl. What's so normal about your family having special gifts and being able to see things no one can see? Well, I can tell you one thing. Me and my friends fell down a rabbit-hole and ended up in our favorite cartoon! Now, the Ninja and Sorcerer are after me for what I know. Can things get any worst?
1. Meet Avril

_**The Dimension Walker: In the World of RC:9GN**_

**~Meet Avril~**

…..

Hello, the name's Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, a fourteen-old-girl that lives in Hayward, California in the USA. I know, my name Avril is the same as Avril Lavigne. If you call me Avril Lavigne, I will end you! Other than that, let's continue with introductions!

Okay, where to start? Well, I have long dark brown (which looks black) that goes down to my mid-back, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. I have a mom, a dad, and a little brother. My best friends are Alison Monica Maryland and Alice Madeline Kingfisher. We go to Thurman White High School in our little town. At school, we're not very…popular. Why?

Well, my friends and I are labeled "The Three Weird A's", since our names start with "A" and we are awesomely weird! So, the populars make fun of us and we're one of the social outcasts.

I've always been above normal, but never in a way had I expected. Why?

Well, you know those TV shows, cartoons, movies, books, video games, comics, and anime that people write fan fiction about? My theory about them is that they are very real. How real? So real, they exist in their own dimension! It's true! How do I know?

Well…that's a long story. It all started when me and my friends were watching Disney XD…

…..

Alison (Ally), Alice, and I were sitting on the couch watching our favorite cartoon, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Ally was like Ally Dawson from "Austin and Ally". She had long, chestnut brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, pure brown eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a pink tank top, blue denim vest, floral skirt, and tan short boots. Alice was like Alice Kingsleigh from "Alice in Wonderland". She had long, blonde hair that went to her shoulders, Alice-blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a baby-blue t-shirt that says "Madder than the Hatter", blue jeans, and black ballet flats.

What was I wearing? Well, since I'm kind of the tomboy, my clothes were different that my friends. I was wearing a plain red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, deep purple converse, and dark grey hoodie that was two sizes too big on me. Yay, hand-me-downs are so awesome…not.

"Oh my gawd, AD, you look like a girl version of Randy!"

I sighed at Alice. Yep, AD was one of the many nicknames I had. I looked down at my clothes, and then I looked at Randy on the TV screen. Alice was right; I did look like a girl version of Randy. If I only I had purple hair…

"Alice, you're forgetting she doesn't have purple hair."

Ah, smart-ass Ally always has to correct Alice. This is why there my BFFs. We laughed as we continued watching the show. The episode was "Shloomp! There it is!" my favorite episode. We were watching the part where NomiRandy was flirting with Heidi. I swear; I was going to puke. We were laughing out loud, loving our girl time together.

Suddenly, my brother, Carter, and his dojo bros (yeah, I watch "Liv and Maddie") came in. They stood in front of the TV. Carter was your typical eleven year old brother who loves to pester you. He crossed his arms and blocked my view from the TV. I frowned.

"Move out of the way, dilweed. We're trying to watch NomiRandy failing to flirt with Heidi."

"Avril, me and my bros want to watch 'Kickin' It' now! Give up the TV before I tell Mom!"

I gave my brother an "Are you serious?" look. He pouted and gave us his puppy dog act, along with his dojo bros. Aw man, they mean serious business.

Ally, Alice, and I groaned as we got up, grabbed our messenger bags, and went outside. Whenever my brother and his bros watch "Kickin' It", they always try to mimic the moves. And, Dad always has to get the first aid kit. Or, we have to take someone to the hospital. Ah, little brothers…

To avoid annoying boys attempting karate, me and my girls were walking through the woods behind my house. Alice kept making sure there weren't any white rabbits while Ally held her hand as she followed behind me. Alice gave me an annoyed look.

"Avril, why are we looking through the woods?"

"I wanna find the big rabbit hole again that Alice found when you saw a red-haired guy going towards the woods."

Ally sighed as she made sure Alice didn't wander off. We kept walking until we hit the Fairytale Woods. It's called the Fairytale Woods because the woods looked like the woods Snow White went through when she was running away. We kept walking for what felt like hours.

"Do you think this is where Avril Lavigne shot her 'Alice' music video?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders and I didn't pay attention. We soon found an old willow tree with a gaping hole near the bottom of the tree. I quickly ran over there, and looked in. Ally and Alice stood behind me. Ally held the straps of her messenger bag tightly and Alice pulled out a Snickers bar from her bag and started eating it.

"Avril, don't look in too close. You might fall in."

"Yeah, yeah, you guys gotta look in here."

My friends crowded near me. At first, everything was normal. But, we felt someone was watching us. I was about to turn around when we were pushed in.

We screamed as we kept falling down.

…..

**Was going to end it here, but I wanted to give you a two chapters in one.**

**~Down a Rabbit Hole~**

…..

We kept falling and falling until we hit the solid ground. I groaned and slowly got up. Alice and Ally were right next to me; Alice was on top of Ally. I chuckled as I got up.

We were in the middle of a room filled with doors. Ally walked beside me and Alice hid behind her. We looked down at the ground. The floor was a marble white and the doors had a special design on each of them. Ally walked over to a door that was black with a "DP" insignia in white. Alice walked over to a door that was red with a dragon in gold. I walked over to a door that was black with the…Norisu Nine symbol in red?! Ally and Alice crowded next to me to have a better look.

"Avril, did you just find what I think you just find?"

I was just speechless. My hand hovered above the doorknob. Alice held my arm tightly and Ally held in her breath. I turned around, making my friends very confused.

"AD, what are you doing? You gotta open that door or we might never find out what lies behind the door! Please!"

"Alice is right. Aren't you curious to see what's behind the door?"

I nodded but there was a doubt in my mind. We were down a rabbit hole with millions of doors surrounding us and three of them are very familiar to me. I sat down on the marble floor, looking aimlessly at the ground. Should I open the door? Would it lead to something good or bad? I thought about it for a few moments before I stood up. I faced my friends with my usually determined face.

"Sometimes, you got to say 'What the juice?'! Quote, Randy Cunningham from Wave Slayers."

I walked confidently to the door, and opened it. The door revealed another rabbit hole, but it looked cartoonier. I slowly leaned in, but lost my grip and fell in.

"AVRIL!"

My friends dove down with me. Soon, we were all falling down the rabbit hole. This was only the start of something bigger.

…

**Okay, you guys are probably wanting me to update with "Stuck and Wanted" and "The Story of the Warrior in White", but:**

**I might put "Stuck and Wanted" up for adoption. And by maybe I mean definitely.**

"**The Story of the Warrior in White: The Rise of Evil" will continue when I take a break from my Danny Phantom story, "The Truth about Death".**

**This idea for this story has been in my head ever since I was little**

**So, I hope you can forgive me. My mind wants me to put out all my ideas and see what you people think. I hope you guys like this story! Sorry for this chapter, the ones that will follow will be way better!**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	2. Avril in Norrisville

**~Avril in Norrisville~**

….

You know what's it like to fall down a rabbit hole then wake up in a ditch? Of course you don't, you're one of the lucky ones who don't have weird stuff happen to them. Anyway, I blacked out while falling down the cartoony rabbit hole. We were falling for what felt like hours. Then, we hit something hard.

I woke up when I heard two voices, Ally and Alice's voices. Ally sounded like she was really confused and Alice sounded like her usual self; mad and happy.

"Hey Ally, do you think we ended up in Underland? Oooh! Can we go meet the Mad Hatter or the White Queen? Please, please, and please!?"

"Alice! We don't know where we are or what got us here! What if we ended up in the Hunger Games or a place overrun with zombies?"

I could hear Alice groaning and probably making her signature pout. I slowly got up, and faced my two best friends. They turned their heads when I spoke.

"Ouch, I think I hit a rock and got a concussion. Cool!"

Ally and Alice turned around, and ran towards me. They gave me a bone-crushing hug that I nearly died because of it.

"Guys, I love the hug and all, but…YOU'RE CRUSHING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

They let go, knowing when I yell, you get the hell out of the way. I stood up, grabbing my messenger bag, and putting on my back. I know, a messenger bag is suppose to be like a purse and you put it across your body like a purse, but I call my purple backpack a messenger bag because of all of the things that I put in it. Like a messenger bag I see girls have, it has all the things I need in a pinch.

I looked around, seeing nothing but dirt walls. I was freaking out inside. How were we supposed to get out if we can't find a way out of this hole? I made sure my friends had on their messenger bags, though Ally kept saying they were backpacks, and lead them to a wall. I tried climbing, but there was no way I could climb without support of a rock or root sticking out. I sighed, and puffed my cheeks in frustration. Ally rubbed her chin, and then she yelled, making me and Alice jump up in surprise.

"HELP! ANY SHOOB OUT THERE?! WE'RE TRAPPED DOWN HERE IN THIS HOLE AND WE CAN'T FIND A WAY OUT! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"ALLY!"

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her like a ragdoll.

"You scared the crap out of me! Never yell like that again, woman!"

I let go of her, my frown that you should fear was on my face. Ally held her head before she glared at me.

"What the hell? I was yelling to get some help! What if someone was around? We wouldn't know if we don't try calling out!"

I scoffed before looking at Alice. She was looking up, and she was pointing at something. Ally and I raised an eyebrow at her before we looked up. Peering down, a figure was looking at us. The figure kneeled down, and yelled back.

"Hey! You guys need help?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well no derp, pointdexter! What did you think my smartass friend, Ally-"

"Hey!"

"-called for help by yelling at the top her lungs?!"

I could picture the face the figure was making. I could hear a sighed, followed by a chuckle. Then, he spoke again.

"Don't worry! I got a rope in my backpack!"

We waited for a few moments before a rope fell down. Alice was the first one climbing the rope. I'm guessing since she thinks she's _the _Alice, she has a thing against rabbit holes. Ally went after her, and I followed behind Ally.

I got to the tope when I saw the figure that helped us out was a boy. He had Tyrian-purple hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and kinda pale skin. He wore a red shirt with this white line that curled up into a nine, black skinny jeans, slate-grey hoodie, and Tyrian-purple high-tops. Wait…I know that appearance anywhere…

"Who are you?"

I could tell Ally was fighting the urge to smack Alice behind the head when Alice asked that question. The boy smiled with uncertainty.

"The name's Randy, Randy Cunningham."

…..

I could tell we were on the verge of fangirling out. We were meeting our favorite cartoon character in the flesh! I mean, he's right in front of us! Wouldn't you freak out if you met your favorite character in the flesh? Here he was, living and breathing right in front of me. I was squealing on the inside, but I was cool on the outside.

"Cool, I'm Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy. The blonde is Alice Madeline Kingfisher and the brunette is Alison Monica Maryland."

"Nice to meet you guys."

Randy examined us, probably because he has a _thing_ about new kids since the Franz Nukid incident. Yeesh, that's the reason why I don't say "hallo" to any new kids at my school. At first, I thought he was going to ask us questions that concern the Ninja, but he didn't

"Where did you get your clothes?"

Alice laughed, oblivious to the fact that we should talk about our home dimension, the Reality Dimension as I like to call it.

"Well, I got my clothes at Macy's, Ally got hers at Wet Seal, and AD got her clothes at…where did you get your clothes again?"

"Um…I don't have the slightest clue."

"Aw well, don't you have-"

Ally quickly covered Alice's mouth. Mental note, give Ally a thank you and her songbook back after this. Randy looked at them, his eyebrow raised. I had to cover this mess up.

"Hey so Randy, do you know where Norrisville High is? We're new students from California and we just moved here due to…our parents transferring jobs."

At least it wasn't a totally lie. It's just the truth, stretched out. Thankfully, Randy bought it, like the clueless dork he is. He showed us the way to school, which wasn't that far. Apparently, we were in the forest behind the school, a forest near the swamp.

We walked behind Randy. Ally was thinking about the logic in this adventure, Alice was asking Randy questions (ones that didn't focus on the show), and I was looking at Randy. We fell down a rabbit hole, found a large filled with doors, fell down another rabbit hole, and ended up in our favorite cartoon. Um, I don't think Ally will ever find the logic in this adventure anytime soon. At all.

We entered the school, gaining looks from the ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth graders. Some were glares, some were stares, and others were looks of interest. Ally held the straps of her backpack tightly, Alice waved at some of the people, and I was so nervous, I didn't know where I was going. I bumped into…Heidi Weinerman. Oh shit.

The ever perky red-head gave me a smile as she looked at Randy.

"Sandy, who are the new girls?"

"Randy, it's Randy, always has been. And they are Ally, Alice, and Avril."

Ally gave a shy smile, but I know she was about to bite her hair. Alice gave her eager smile. I, on the other hand, pulled on my hood and stuff my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

"Aw, looks like two of them are shy. Don't worry, I'll change that."

Oh no, here it comes.

Heidi put on her hat with the camera attached to it and the monitors on the screens in the hallways turned on.

"What up, Norrisville! It's your favorite girl on the air, H-dubs! Looks like we got three new girls on the scene. Meet Alice Kingfisher, Alison Maryland, and Avril-Drew Burgundy!"

She pointed the camera at us, making us uncomfortable. We started muttering under our breaths.

"She's just like the Holley from the newspaper club."

"You got that right."

"No, she's worst, since she's a junior."

We all nodded, and looked at the camera. Alice pushed me forward, and everyone stared at us. I swear, I wanted to push her down the rabbit hole and hope she did ended up in Wonderland.

I took in a deep breath, and remembered what my mom always said.

_Be yourself because everyone else is taken._

"Um, hi? I-I'm Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, but everyone calls me Avril, Drew, or AD. The brunette is Alison Monica Maryland, but she goes by Ally. The blond is Alice Madeline Kingfisher. We're from Hayward, California. And…we gotta go. SEE YA!"

I grabbed Ally and Alice's hand and ran off; earning looks from…well…basically everyone. We kept running until we reached the library. I quietly led them to the back and hid behind the shelves. We sat down at a table, rummaging through our backpacks. Ally pulled out her phone, Alice pulled out her iPad, and I pulled out my iPhone 5s.

"It says on the school website that we came in a few days after the students' trip to McFist Industries, meaning we came after the season one finale. So, we won't be messing with any episodes."

I nodded at Ally, happy she knew what to look up.

"It says on the wiki that season two won't come out until September-ish. It's June, so we're good."

I nodded at Alice, glad she was obsessed with the show's wiki. I was on my phone, re-watching the season finale. I have to admit, the season finale really is one of my least favorite episodes. I mean, Randy and Howard messed up the past, though they did fix it, they still messed it up. There was never supposed to be two ninjas to defeat the Sorcerer. Only First Ninja was supposed to imprison him. I could go on with my many problems with the season finale, but I don't want to bore you.

Anyway, we were still looking everything up when Alice let out a quiet squeal. Me and Ally turned our heads and gave her a glare.

"What?"

"Ally, AD, I just found something big on the wiki!"

Alice showed us the screen of her iPad, and we nearly gasped. On blog that had real spoilers, we saw a picture of the Sorcerer in his clothes he wore when fighting First Ninja inside the Nomicon. In his hands, was a glowing green orb.

"The Chaos Pearl…"

Alice nodded.

"Guys, this is a screen cap from an upcoming episode, the one with Booray."

Ally paled, and I tried to keep it together. Just as we were about to share a group scream, a loud crash was heard from outside. We instantly shut off our devices, stuffed them in our backpacks, and headed outside.

…..

Outside, the Ninja was fighting a group of chainsaw werewolves. Everyone was gathered, watching and cheering for their town protector. Ally and Alice cheered along, but I remained silent and frozen. Something in my gut told me to help him, but I didn't know whether or not to trust it.

"Ninja slice!"

Ninja's Ninjato (katanas are used by samurais and Ninjatos are used by ninjas) sliced through a werewolf's torso, severing it in half. Everyone cheered, but a vision came into my head. I instantly felt like someone was about to attack, so I ran. I ran through the crowd until I was on the other side, where only the Ninja and werewolves could see me. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew something was going to happen. Suddenly, I was grabbed by something. My eyes went wide.

Viceroy created another Krakenstein. And this time, he improved it.

….

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUNNNN! CLIFFHANGER AND A RETURN OF ONE OF VICEROY'S CREATION!**

**I got 48 views, 2 favorites, and 1 follow. But, alas, I only got one review from a guest. You know, reviews from readers make us authors very happy and we can get feedback from the people who enjoy reading our stories. Can I at least get about ten reviews before the fourth chapter? Please?**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. Carrie Crescent

**~Carrie Crescent~**

….

Of all the bad scenarios that could have happened while my friends and I were trapped in our favorite cartoons, I had to be capture by one of Viceroy's old creations. It couldn't have been me and my friends were in an episode and changed the WHOLE plot of the episode. It couldn't have been we were thrown to the first episode and prevented Randy from getting the mask.

But no, it just HAD to be me getting captured by Viceroy's old creations THAT HE IMPROVED! THAT HE FUCKING IMPROVED AND NOW IS GOING TO KILL ME AND THE NINJA! THANKS A LOT STUPID RABBIT HOLE THAT TRANSPORTED ME AND MY FRIENDS TO OUR FAVORITE CARTOON! Whoa…I gotta cool it with the captions…and now I'm breaking the fourth wall…I think…

Anyway, Krackenstein was holding me by the waist using his octopus (or is it squid?) arm. He gave out a roar, glowing green goo flying out of its mouth. The Ninja stopped fighting the chainsaw werewolves, and turned around.

"What the juice…?"

He looked up at Krackenstein and his eyes got impossibly wider. Everyone in the crowd stopped cheering, and looked at Krackenstein with scared and confused eyes. Ally and Alice were staring at me, almost on the verge of screaming. I struggled, but it was hopeless. But, I had the most stupidest idea in the world.

I grabbed a paper ninja star from my backpack that luckily was still on my back. I looked towards Krackenstein.

"Hey ugly!"

Krackenstein looked at me, and I narrowed my eyes until they were slits.

"Ninja star!"

I threw the ninja star, targeting its eye. The ninja star flew through the air, and it hit Krackenstein right in the eye. Krackenstein roared in pain and dropped me. I quickly landed on my feet and stared at the monster. Any sane person would have run away and yelled for the Ninja to help, but I lost my sanity the moment I turned ten. I smirked at Krackenstein and gloated.

"Ha! I'm not even a ninja and I still pwned you, you shithead!"

That's when my luck just ran out. Krackenstein pulled out the ninja star, and looked at me with a murderous look. I gulped, and started running.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Krackenstein roared, and started chasing after me. The whole crowd of students went into a panic and started running like it was the end of the world. I would have laughed at them for being cowards, but I had more pressing matters to worry about.

As I was running through the crowd of scared high school kids, Krackenstein was following behind me. I tripped and fell into a corner. I think this corner I'm in was the corner Theresa was in when Psycho-Bot was chasing her. Aw, who cares!

I slowly got up, and turned around. I was staring at Krackenstein, and he so wanted to kill me. I backed up until I hit the wall behind me. I was cornered, and oh-so dead. I started panicking.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you a shithead and ugly and for throwing that ninja star at your eye. _Buuuuttt_, in my defense, I had to protect myself from a…oh I don't know…MONSTER!"

Krackenstein only grinned as it raised its arms, ready to punch me to a pulp. But, luck would have it; I was rescued by a certain hero who his enemy calls Pajama-Face.

"Ninja new girl save!"

Ninja jumped on Krackenstein's head and landed by my side. He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist, and threw his ninja scarf. I closed my eyes, not because I was scared, but I was so-o-o wanted to cry. Why? Well, when I meet my favorite characters, I either fangirl out, faint, get shy, or cry. Right now, I wanted to cry so badly. Ninja was holding me and saving my ass! Now, if only I could kiss him without him knowing…

Me and Ninja landed on the roof. Before he could go back and fight Krackenstein, I gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh crap, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Gah! You're kinda…crushing…ME!"

I didn't listen as I held him, but I heard two screams. I pulled away and looked down. Krackenstein had Ally and Alice cornered and was about to tear them to shreds. My eyes widen, and I turned to the Ninja.

But, he left.

…

It took me awhile to find the door that led to a staircase, frankly because I was freaking out about my friends. But, I managed to find it and quickly run down it. The staircase led me to a hallway, which was empty. Papers were scattered and the air felt cold. I couldn't help but shiver. I walked around, looking at the lockers and other stuff that was in the halls. But, what caught my eye was this girl standing by locker thirteen.

She was my height, but a couple inches taller. She had curly black hair that reached down to her waist and the ends of her hair and bangs were dyed deep purple. Her skin was peachy and she had freckles that dotted her cheeks, but the freckles looked as if they were fading. What startled me were her eyes. Her eyes were dark purple with black flecks. The girl wore ripped black skinny jeans, purple short-sleeve shirt that showed her mid-riff, black motorcycle boots, and a leather jacket. She played with her necklace, which really clashed with her tough-girl outfit.

Her necklace had a silver chain and hanging on that chain was a sparkling amethyst gem in the shape of an oval. The gem seemed to be alive, since it was glowing like the Nomicon.

She looked at me, and smiled.

"So, what took you so long?"

"What? Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes as she came over to me. I wanted to run away, but something about her was very…familiar. She placed her hands on her hips as she stared at me.

"I'm Carrie, Carrie Crescent."

I looked at Carrie, my eyebrow raised. Her name is Carrie Crescent? Crescent? Really? What is she, a werewolf or the girl version of Austin Moon? I held back a laugh, which ended up me snickering loudly. Carrie scowled and roughly punched me on the arm. I yelped in pain and rubbed my arm. I shot Carrie an annoyed look, but all she gave me was a smug smirk.

"I must say, you are not what we expected, Avril-Drew."

"How do—"

"I know a lot about you. Your name is Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, eldest daughter in the Burgundy family. You have a younger brother named Carter Cameron Burgundy who is eleven years old. Your parents are Robert Alvin Burgundy and Renee Demetria Hood. You live in Hayward, California in the United States of America. You are a freshman at Thurman White High and you have the best grades in your class, well, second to Erin Goldberg. You are best friends with Alison Monica Maryland and Alice Madeline Kingfisher. You have been best friends with them since preschool. And, you are not normal."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. It was quiet for a few moments before I finally found my voice.

"Um, do you have to state that I'm not normal?"

Carrie shook her head before turning around. She started walking away, but I followed after her. I walked behind her, an angry expression on my face.

"Oh, why didn't your mother tell you? It was only a matter of time before you came of age."

"What didn't my mother tell me? A matter of time until what? What in the name of Norisu is going on?!"

Carrie turned around and glared at me. I quickly shut my mouth. She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying her best not to lash out. After a few moments, she spoke again.

"If you really want to know, meet me here at locker thirteen at 6:00 pm and bring your friends. Now, you better find your friends."

Carrie walked away, the sound of her boots hitting the floor echoed throughout the empty halls. I stood there for a few moments, and then ran off.

…

While I was having a lovely conversation with Carrie, Ninja saved my friends and chopped Krackenstein to a million pieces. Everyone came out of there hiding places and started cheering for the Ninja. I came back when all the students were gathered and were listening to Principal Slimovitz blathering on about something.

I stood by Alice and Ally, whispering to them about what had happened to me. Everyone was too busy paying attention to notice us talking about…something.

"So, she just said to meet here at school at 6:00 pm and to bring us? That doesn't sound very safe, Avril."

"I know it does, Ally. But, something in my gut tells me she knows something. She might know why we're here! I mean, don't you want to know why and how we ended up here?"

Ally tapped her chin, and then nodded.

"So, what was here name?"

"Her name was Carrie Crescent, Alice."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"She sounds so…familiar…"

….

After school, we hid in the janitor's closet while everyone cleared out of the building. We waited for a bit, talking or going onto our devices. At last, the clock stroked 6:00, and we headed out.

At night, the school looked a bit scarier, considering the only light that was on was the moonlight streaming down through the windows. I tried not to trip or bump into something, but it was hard to see in the dark. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at locker thirteen, where Carrie was waiting for us. She was still in the clothes she wore when I met her, holding a flashlight in her hands.

"You came, Burgundy."

"Yeah, I came. Now, tell me what you promised."

Carrie chuckled as she turned her attention to the locker. She quickly put in the combination: 3, 13, and 23. The locker door creaked opened, and what was inside surprised me.

Normally, lockers would just be like normal lockers. But, locker thirteen was no ordinary locker. Inside the locker, was a long hallway dimly lit by torches on the hallway walls. The ground of the hallway was dirt and the walls were stone. Carrie motioned us to follow her, which we gladly did.

We all followed Carrie inside the locker, the locker door slamming shut behind us. We walked down the hallway, our footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. Alice stayed close to Ally, and Ally stayed close to me. Carrie was in front of us, walking calmly as if the hallway was just a normal thing to her. As we walked, Carrie talked. (Ha! A rhyme!)

"Let's start with the basics. Books, TV shows, cartoons, anime/manga, comics, video games, plays, movies, and misc share one thing in common: they all have their own dimensions. Each has a dimension that is real and has the characters people know and love living in them. They don't know the things that people from the Reality Dimension know about. They think their dimension is reality."

We nodded, understanding the logic. But, I still was very confused at the moment.

"The most powerful people or beings of those dimensions protect and know the truth. For example, you remember Wizards of Waverly Place? Well, some people in the Wizard World, like Professor Crumbs, know about their dimensions and others. Or, in Danny Phantom, Clockwork and the Overseers know about other dimensions. Organizations can also know about dimensions, like S.H.I.E.L.D. The most powerful people or beings must know this knowledge that I'm telling you in order to protect their home dimension and the one living in them."

"Are you from this dimension?"

Carrie shook her head, a pained look on her face. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. It was as if the mention of her home dimension pained her.

"No, I'm from another dimension. This is where the complications start. You see, there is a race of people called Dimension Walkers, or, as some people call them, Dimension Jumpers. Dimension Walkers can travel to all the dimensions using their powers or the Dimensional Portals, or Rabbit-Holes as we call them. Most Dimension Walkers live in the Reality Dimension and are summoned to help dimensions in need. Dimension Walkers have their own power class and clans. The highest power classes are Creator and Overseer. Dimension Walkers that are Creators can create things out of thin air and can use the powers of anyone from any dimensions. Overseers can watch over any dimensions by using their minds or a magic item and can change the course of events in a dimension. But, no one can be Creator or Overseer."

"Why not?"

"Because those powers are only to be used by The Creator and The Overseer, the two brothers who belong to the Dimensional Council. They created the class of Dimension Walkers and they soon found out that the powers have use to the Dimensional Council only. So, Seer and Imaginer are the new highest classes. The lowest classes, that never changed, are Visioner and Dreamer."

"Seer and Visioner sound the same," said Ally. "And so does Imaginer and Dreamer."

Carrie gave a soft growl, but she kept a straight face.

"Visioners can receive visions about coming events in dimensions. That's it. Seers have visions too, but Seers have more too them. Seers can make their visions come true or prevent a vision from coming true. That's the difference. Imaginers can create anything, make anything, and so forth. As long as they have big imaginations, Imaginers can do anything. Dreamers are like Max from Shark-boy and Lava-girl. Dreamers, they can dream and make anything come true, in their sleep or with their eyes open. But, the difference between Dreamers and Imaginers is that what the Dreamers dream up can stay as long as they believe in that dream. Imaginers' creations can last for eternity, and it can also never fade."

"What about the clans?" Alice asked.

"The clans are usually made up of family. Dimension Walkers' clans consist of family, because the strongest bond there is family. Some clans are friends, like my family clan, the Crescents, are friends with the Cranes. And—"

"This is great information and all but…WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!"

We all stopped. Carrie turned around, and looked at me. By the look in her eyes, I could tell I was about to be told a soul-shocking secret.

"Avril, you're a Dimension Walker."

…

I stood there, totally mind blown. Me, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, as a Dimension Walker? That sounds like something out of a TV show or movie or a book. But, no, it was all too real. It was real and it was happening to me, not to someone else. Some would be think I was lucky, others would be envious. But, this was just…surreal.

"I'm…a Dimension Walker? How…?"

Carrie walked over to me, and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Your mom, Renee Hood, is a Dimension Walker, and so is you dad. But, your mom's family, the Hoods, is a much more powerful Dimension Walkers. The Hoods have been around for a long time and the power classes are mixed. Usually, in a clan, the whole family shares a power class. But, the Hoods have different power classes. Your dad, I believe, is a Giver, meaning he gives knowledge and wisdom to help dimensions. Your mom, however, has all the classes mixed in her due to the Hoods having different classes."

I looked down at the ground.

"So that means I might be mixed like my mom."

"Avril, it means you're definitely mixed like your mother. You're a Dimension Walker, and you're here in Dimension RC: 9GN for a reason. A Dimension Walker is sent to a dimension for a reason. That means; this is your first dimension mission."

I turned around, and started running away. This was all too much to process. I mean, this kind of thing belongs to a movie or book plot or a TV or cartoon series. This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm just a regular fourteen year old girl who's obsessed with fandoms and loves to fangirl out. I don't know how to use powers, operate weapons, or know the importance of the knowledge of dimensions! All I know is all the episodes of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, begging for the day Danny Phantom returns, and how to trick your brother into doing something you want him to do!

I heard Ally and Alice call my name, but I ignored them. I needed to be alone, I wanted to be alone. I don't want anyone near me or anyone to talk to me. I just need some alone time.

I kicked open the locker door. I looked around, and headed towards the exit. Once I got outside, I looked up at the nighttime sky. I took a deep breath.

And I ran away.

….

**Ye gods, these chapter was very hard to write! I kinda struggled a bit, so this took awhile. I hope I did well with this chapter, even though I know there might be some errors! I don't have a beta and I didn't look over it, so I know there are some errors!**

**Anyway, review, favorite, and follow please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**

**(*cough, cough* Gah! It smells like farts! *cough, cough* I knew I should have used my own smoke-bombs! *cough, cough*)**


	4. I Hate Train Rides

**~I Hate Train Rides~**

…

_(Third Person POV)_

It was a dark night. The moon was a delicate crescent and the stars twinkled. The Ninja, aka Randy Cunningham, was doing his nightly patrolling. He jumped from building to building, scanning the city for any odd activity. He landed on the roof of a building. Everything was quiet…too quiet.

Suddenly, a bright, blue light came from the alley next to the building Randy was on. Curious, he looked down, and saw a swirling blue portal appear. A figure in a navy-blue cloak came out, and landed on its feet. The figure looked around, and pulled out a shiny, gun-like object. As soon as he saw this, Randy pulled out his katana, and jumped down.

He accidently landed on a dumpster and ended up giving away his location. The figure wiped around, and pointed the gun-like object at the dumpster.

"Who's there?" asked the figure, who sounded like a girl. "I got an Icer and I'm not afraid to use it!"

An Icer? What's an "Icer"? Randy shook his head and jumped out of the dumpster. He got into battle stance.

"Put down the…erm, 'Icer' and no one gets hurt!"

"Please Ninja; you honestly think I would hurt the only hero that can defeat the Sorcerer in the Final Battle?"

Randy lowered his sword.

"How…how do you know that? Are you…from the future?"

The girl laughed.

"What? No, I'm not from the future. I'm from…somewhere else."

Randy shook his head, and pointed his sword at the girl.

"If you're not from the future, how did you know that? Do you work for McFist? Or, the Sorcerer? You better tell the truth, or I will…do something!"

The girl shook her head as she put away the icer. She turned around and started walking away. Randy narrowed his eyes and started running after her. He walked along side her as she checked her wristwatch. The girl looked at Randy, and frowned.

"Ninja, what do you want?"

"I'm not leaving until I find out who you are, where you come from, and what your deal is."

"You're _so _not serious," the girl said with a laugh.

Randy crossed his arms and gave the girl a look. She stopped laughing, and she frowned.

"Oh…you weren't kidding."

"No, no I wasn't."

The girl groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, what do you want to know first?"

"Your name and what you look like. So, take off the hood of your cloak and tell me who you are."

"Wow, you're so serious…"

She took off her hood, and Randy finally got a good look at the strange girl.

The girl was about his height, maybe an inch or two taller than him. She had long, dark brown hair that reached down past her shoulders and the ends of her hair and bangs were dyed midnight-blue. She had lightly tanned skin and had a very slim and athletic build. But, what captivated Randy were her eyes. Her eyes were a mixture of midnight-blue and navy-blue with black flecks.

She wore a navy-blue turtleneck dress, medium blue tights, and black ballet flats. Around her neck was a silver chain and attached to the chain was a sparkling navy-blue gem in the shape of an oval.

"I'm Natalia, Natalia Olivia Wayne."

Natalia gave a small smile before putting on the hood of her navy-blue cloak. Randy gave a smile back, then his gaze went to Natalia's wristwatch, which was beeping very loudly.

"Uh, Natalia?"

"What is it?"

"What does the beeping on your wristwatch mean?"

Natalia's eyes went wide as she pulled out the icer-gun, and held it the way policemen, policewomen, and detectives do in the movies and TV shows. Something shifted in the dark, and Randy could've sworn he saw a pair of red eyes peering out.

"Ninja get your sword out. That's the only weapon that will work against _them_."

"Who is 'them'?"

And then, a howl echoed through the streets of Norrisville.

…..

_(Back to Avril's POV)_

I walked through the streets of Norrisville, kicking a rock in front of me while tightly gripping the straps of my backpack.

I hate my life, you know? I never asked to be a Dimension Walker. I never wanted to be part of this race of people with really awesome powers. I mean, sure from time to time I wished I was in my favorite TV show, cartoon, movie, and book (especially book). But, in a way that doesn't involve this kind of stuff! Why couldn't a portal have opened in my bedroom and whisked me to this dimension? Or, my dad was a super smart scientist (FYI, he's a college professor that teaches Greek and Roman Mythology) and he created a locket that transported me to this dimension?

No, why didn't my parents tell me about our family's secret about us being Dimension Walkers? All my life, I lived like a normal girl, not knowing that my parents kept a humongous secret from me. Now look where their actions got me! I'm trapped in another dimension with my two best friends with some girl who told me the biggest secret my parents ever kept from me!

I sighed through my nose and gave the rock an extra large kick. The rock flew through the air, and hit something. A growl was followed after that.

I stopped in my tracks, and saw a hellhound the size of a rhino looming a few feet away from me. I tried to run away, but I was glued to where I was. I just kept staring as the hellhound fixed its eyes on me. It gave a soft growl before slowly prowling towards me.

I needed to get out of here! I needed to go back to my friends and Carrie and get the hell out of here!

Suddenly, a shot was fired, and a shining blue bullet flew the air. It whizzed past my ear, and nailed the hellhound right in the eye. The demon dog growled, and backed up. I turned around, but found no one. A honk was heard, and my gaze went to the street. On the street, was a black van. The van doors slid open, Ally and Alice appeared.

"AD! Get in here!"

I didn't need to think about it. I quickly got into the van, and sat next to my best friends. The door slammed shut, and the driver stepped on it. I sighed as I looked at my friends, who were holding onto their backpacks for dear life.

"Holy shit," muttered Ally. "There are a lot of monsters out here at night. And not the kind of monsters Viceroy and McFist would make."

"I know," said Alice. "Where did these things come from?"

"Another dimension," said the driver, who happened to be Carrie. "Someone must've opened the easy-access portals and sent them here. Oh shit…NATALIA!"

Carrie stepped on the gas, and I was sure we were breaking the speed limit. She turned the corner, and we almost fell off our seats.

We were heading towards a street…overrun by hellhounds, shadow wolves, and phantom-hounds. In the middle of it all, was a girl in a navy-blue cloak holding someone in her arms.

And that someone was the Ninja.

…..

Carrie rammed through the crowds of monsters, and stopped in front of the girl. Carrie looked at us, and narrowed her eyes.

"Open the door, help Natalia in, and make sure Randy's okay."

I nodded, and unbuckled my seatbelt. I slid the van door open, and looked at the girl, deemed Natalia, and Randy. She looked up, showing her midnight/navy-blue eyes with black flecks. She held Randy in her arms, her lightly tanned arms covered in scratches, cuts, and gashes.

"Get in!"

She didn't waste another second. She quickly picked up Randy bridal-style, and climbed on. I shut the door, and nodded towards Carrie. Carrie got the message, and stepped on the gas.

Natalia placed Randy in the backseat of the van, and buckled him up. She kneeled in front of him, and took off her hood.

Natalia had long, dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and the ends of her hair and bangs were dyed midnight-blue. She was very slim and had an athletic build. Her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes were a mixture of midnight-blue and navy-blue.

She wore a navy-blue turtleneck dress, medium blue tights, and black ballet flats. Around her neck was a silver chain and attached to the chain was a sparkling navy-blue gem in the shape of an oval.

She caught me staring, so she pulled on the hood of her cloak. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Um…hi. I'm Avril-Drew Burgundy."

"Natalia O. Wayne," she mumbled.

I sighed and went back to my seat. Alice looked out the window, while Ally was talking to Carrie.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Back to our camp," said Carrie. "First, we ditched this car I…er…_borrowed_ from someone. Then, we catch a train called the Walker Express. Next, we take it all the way to Camp Walker. Finally, we heal Randy and discuss some…things."

"Why are there a camp and a train called Walker?" asked Ally.

"There are named after the most famous Dimension Walker in history, Xavier Walker," explained Carrie. "The guy was a legend. He stopped the first Dimensional War. He created the Dimensional Bureau Investigation, or DBI, and the Covert Investigation Agency for Dimensional Crisis, or CIADC. And, he did it all before he turned eighteen. His family legacy lives on. The Walkers are cousins to the Hoods, your mom's family, Avril."

"So, does that mean my mom's family is only famous because they're cousins to the Walkers?" I asked.

"No, Hoods did amazing things as well. Not only they're mixed, they defeated an evil and sent _her _to Dimension X, the best prison in all of the infinite dimensions, and the…Multiverse I think."

"Who's 'her'?"

Carrie accidently jerked at the wheel, and we nearly swerved off the road. My friends screamed and I nearly cursed out loud.

"_Che diavolo*?!_" cried Natalia in Italian. "_Stai cercando di ucciderci*?!_"

"_Non, je ne suis pas*,_" shouted Carrie in French.

"Hey, hate to be rude, but…DON'T CURSE AT EACH OTHER WHEN CARRIE'S DRIVING! AND CARRIE!"

"What is it, Avril?" asked Carrie, her tone venomous.

"PADESTRIAN!"

A figure came into view, catching Carrie's attention. She screamed a curse word in French, and turned the wheel. The car swerved.

We screamed.

….

Mental note: Never, under any circumstance, EVER let Carrie drive while she is arguing with her friend (I think) Natalia. If you do, you better hold on for dear life and pray to God, or whoever you worship, and hope you won't get into a car accident. Because right now, we almost did.

Guess who was walking on the streets at night looking for his best bro? STUPID, FUCKING HOWARD WEINERMAN!

Carrie hit the brakes just in time before we hit the chubby teen. Howard flinched, and covered his face.

"Please! I'm too young to die!"

We all groaned. I opened the door, and dragged him inside. Howard was screaming his head off until he stopped Randy.

"Kidnappers! Why, I oughta—"

"SHUT UP, HOWARD," we all yelled, causing Randy to stir.

"Step on it," I said to Carrie, who gladly obliged.

As we drove, Alice and Ally explained everything (almost everything) to Howard while Natalia was nursing Randy. I climbed into the passenger seat next to the driver's seat. Carrie glanced at me, making her grip on the wheel tighten.

"What do you want, Avril?"

"Just want to sit here," I said. "Is that a crime?"

_"Imbécile," _Carrie muttered in French.

"I'm not an idiot!"

Carrie rolled her eyes as she continued to drive.

"So let me get this straight," said Howard. "You guys aren't from this 'dimension' and my best bro's life is a cartoon. You fell down a rabbit hole and ended up here and met these two other girls. Your friend here is a Dimension Walker, and so is the Goth/Punk looking girl and the girl who is looking at my bro like he's hot—"

Natalia blushed.

_"Je vais vous tuer, Howard*," _hissed Carrie, in French. "I am not goth, nor am I a punk!"

"Hey Weinerman," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Σκάσε!*" I yelled in Greek.

Howard grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes as my gaze went to the road in front of us. I gulped.

"I don't remember this from the show…"

Ahead of us, was an old-timey train station with people, mainly teens and kids, standing around waiting for the train to arrive. Carrie stopped the car, and climbed out.

…..

We walked around the station, getting looks from the kids and teens. Carrie and, surprisingly, Howard carried Randy. Natalia walked towards the ticket counter. At the counter, was a woman with blond hair with greens throughout her hair. Her eyes were an electric blue and her skin was tanned.

"Hello," she said with a chipper voice. "How many tickets?"

Natalia grabbed a blue rectangular card and placed it on the counter.

"I'll be using my unlimited pass card, ma'am," Natalia said. "The name's Natalia O. Wayne, daughter of Mr. O."

The woman paled.

"O-of course! Go right ahead."

Natalia gave a smug smile as she led us to some benches we could sit on while we wait for the train.

Howard whistled. "Dang, she looked scared juiceless."

Carrie scoffed.

"Her dad's Mr. O. Who wouldn't be scared shitless?"

"Shitless?"

I snorted. I wonder if Norrisville has ever heard a bad word. All they say is "what the juice?" or "that's shnasty!" and a bunch of other lingo. On the other hand, it is a kids' show and there should be no profanity.

"We shouldn't teach them _our _teenage slang," said Ally. "Or the episodes will be messed up."

"Save the profanity for the fanfictions!" said Alice while she put her fist in the air.

"Oh Alice," Ally and I said, shaking our heads.

"What does 'shitless' mean?" asked Howard.

"You shouldn't say that," said Natalia. "At all."

"But—"

"DON'T!"

"Fine."

…

After five minutes of waiting, the train came into the station. Everyone climbed on, and soon the station was empty, save for the ticket counter lady.

We got to our seats, me sitting with Alice and Ally and Carrie sitting next to Natalia in the seats that faced ours. Howard took Randy to the sleeping car. We all agreed. It's better to have his best friend explain everything than a complete stranger.

We sat in silence, leaving us to our own devices. Alice was watching some Harry Potter movie (she's a huge Harry Potter fan) on her iPad, Ally was reading "The Lost Hero" (she was a big PJO and HoO fan), Carrie and Natalia were deep in conversation. I looked at the window, bored out of her mind.

"It must bite that you're not watching your crush sleep," said Carrie.

"What?" I asked, whipping my attention to Carrie.

Carrie crossed her arms over her chest while Natalia holding back giggles by covering her mouth with her hand. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Randy is your crush, obviously. You love the show, so you have a crush on the main character like any other fangirl."

Before I could say anything, Alice cut in.

"Randy as Avril's crush?" she asked. "He's my crush!"

"True dat," said Ally as she flipped the page of her book.

"No, Avril's crush is Nico—"

"ALICE," I hissed at her.

Ally and Alice laughed before going to back to what they were doing. My cheeks must've turned pink because I was so embarrassed. Carrie raised an eyebrow while Natalia gave a smirk.

"Nico? Nico who? Is he from your dimension or from somewhere else?"

"It's none of your business."

"Nico," Carrie mused. "It's not from a cartoon or a TV show. Maybe a movie…"

"N-no," I stuttered.

"He's a book character then," said Carrie. "A book with a character by the name Nico…"

"Oh please," pleaded Natalia. "Tell us who is he!"

"No, I'm not telling you."

"We will explain everything before we get to camp and you can ask us any questions you want," Carrie said quickly.

I looked at them, narrowing my eyes until they were brown slits. Maybe…

"You swear?" I asked.

"We swear on anything you want us to swear on," said Natalia.

"Swear on your lives," I said, still narrowing my eyes.

"We swear on our lives," they said, irritated.

I smirked as I leaned back into my seat.

"Nico…none of ya business," I said, smugly.

Carrie and Natalia frowned as they started shouting in Italian and French. Dang, how did they know how to speak Italian and French? I huffed, and got out of my seat and started walking to the sleeping car to check on Randy and Howard.

"I hate train rides," I whispered, my voice full of venom.

…..

**Translation (courtesy of Google Translate):**

***(1): "Che diavolo" means "What the hell" in Italian.**

***(2): "Stai cercando di ucciderci?!" means "Are you trying to kill us?!" in Italian.**

***(3): "Non, je ne suis pas" means "No I am not" in French.**

***(4): "Je vais vous tuer, Howard" means "I will kill you, Howard" in French.**

***(5): "Σκάσε" means "Shut up" in Greek.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think this was my best work. So, I apologize for this chapter and for any mistakes (grammatical, spelling, et cetera) that you see here. I promise the next chapter will be better than this one.**

**Also, can anyone guess whose Avril's crush is? I gave two hints: his name is Nico and he's from a book. Happy guessing!**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	5. Ally and Alice Fight,

**~Alice and Ally Fight, Avril Lashes Out, and a Short Encounter with Shadow People~**

…..

I walked to the sleeping car, which was the car behind us, so the walk was pretty short. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans as I approached the car. I slowly opened the door, and walked in.

Most of the beds in the sleeping car were unoccupied.

My gaze went to Howard, who was sleeping on a bed, and Randy, who was on the floor, clutching his Ninja mask in his hand. I growled, and walked over to them. I stood over Randy's sleeping body, and looked over at Howard. An idea popped into my head, making me grin impishly.

I kneeled down, and gave Randy a Wet-Willy. Randy got up, and looked up at me.

"What the juice was that for?!"

I ignored him and turned to Howard.

"Howard," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Randy and Heidi are making out."

He got up so fast; he hit his head on the roof of his box-like bed. He yelped and rubbed his head. He shot me a look.

"What. The. Juice?" said Howard. "Why would you say that?!"

"I don't like his sister!" cried Randy, throwing his arms in the air.

"It was the only thing I could think of that could wake him," I said with a shrug.

"That's not the only thing that could wake him/me!" yelled Randy and Howard in unison.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed through my nose.

"Just come on," I said.

…..

Back at our seats, Carrie and Natalia were talking to Ally and Alice. But, it didn't look good.

"We're _what_?" asked Ally. "No, no, that's not right. Avril's the only Dimension Walkers in our group!"

"I'm serious," said Natalia. "I can sense you are a Dimension Walker. Even you show signs of your class, Giver. Face it, Ally, you and Alice are Dimension Walkers.

"Hell no," said Ally. "You are not going to 'erase' us even if we're Dimension Walkers. I—"

"Ally," I said, sliding into my seat, "what the juice is going on?"

"They're telling us more about Dimension Walker," said Ally, angrily. "And then they told us about Alice and I being ones and we have to be 'erased' since we are 'special'."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Well," said Carrie, "when a person is a Dimension Walker in a family that has no history of Dimension Walkers, the person has to be taken to our camp and the memory of them is erased from their family to protect them. We DWs are really powerful, so we have to protect normal people."

"We can't leave our families!" yelled Ally. "I have my brothers to care about, a concert for choir to practice for, and grades to maintain. And Alice doesn't want to be a Dimension Walker! She has sisters to care for, a play to practice for, grades to boost, and—"

"Suck it up," said Alice in a serious tone, which cause me and Ally to look at her.

"What?" we asked.

Alice was always the easy-going, naïve, fun-loving, optimistic, and cheery girl. But, right now, she sounded so deadly serious, that I wasn't so sure if she was the Alice Kingfisher I know and love to death.

"I said suck it up," Alice said, this time in venomous voice. "This is the most awesome-est thing that has ever happened to us, and you're pushing it away like it's a disease! Have you ever thought that _I _would actually love to be a Dimension Walker? I may not know what I'm doing at times, but I know that I want to control _my _life, follow _my _heart, and make _my own _decisions! SO SUCK IT UP AND JUST BE HAPPY THAT WE GOT LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE DIMENSION WALKERS LIKE AVRIL! AT LEAST SHE'S NOT DRAGGING US INTO HER PROBLEMS!"

We (along with the entire train car) stared at Alice with astonishment. Ally just stuttered in disbelief. Then, without warning, an all out argument broke out. Ally and Alice were arguing, yelling at each other. Carrie, Natalia, Randy, and Howard stared at them, not sure what to do. That's when I snapped.

I mean, sure, I had anger (and emotional) issues and I lashed out at times. But, this time, this was completely different.

My eye twitched and I stood up. I clenched my fists at my sides and narrowed my eyes.

"Guys," I said, but it didn't get their attention.

Carrie and Natalia looked up, and they gasped for some reason.

"Guys," I said, my voice full of venom and poison.

Still, they didn't hear me. Randy and Howard, who were still standing, backed away. I just lost it.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

I felt the train stop abruptly. Everyone, but me, fell to the floor. I walked up to my friends, and gave them my deadly stare.

"YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS SO STUPID! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE THREE BEST FRIENDS, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET ALONG AND SUPPORT EACH OTHER! THIS BICKERING IS FUCKING STUPID AND THIS IS DAMN DIFFICULT TO BE THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU KEEP ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER LIKE THE GREEK GODS."

I turned around, and closed my eyes. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I GET THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A DIMENSION WALKER, ALLY. BUT DON'T DRAG ALICE INTO IT! AND ALICE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE HARSH ABOUT IT!"

"Avril," said Carrie, carefully. "Calm down, you need to calm—"

"SHUT IT, CARRIE!"

"Avril," Natalia tried. "You really should—"

"I…SAID…**SHUT**…_**UP!**_"

I stomped my foot, and suddenly ice went everywhere. Black and green mists flew around everywhere and I felt an earthquake coming. While everything was happening, I saw Ally and Alice looking at me with scared eyes…like I was doing all of this. But I wasn't!

Was I?

I shook that side aside. I looked at all the kids and teens, which turned out to be Dimension Walkers, and saw they were pointing guns at me. I held my hands in defense.

"I swear to God, I am not doing any of this!"

"Yeah right," said an Asian girl. "Then explain all of this ice and the fucking mist that's flying all around!"

"I…um…I…"

"She's definitely cargo," a Latino boy said. "Wonder where she's from."

"I am not…er…cargo! Just leave me alone!"

"Yeah…no," said a girl with a thick Italian accent.

"Hold up," said Carrie, who was now standing by my side. "She's not cargo, the purple-haired kid and the fat boy are!"

"Hey!" yelled Howard. "I'm not fat! I'm dangerously curvy!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Big H," said Randy, placing a hand on Howard's shoulder.

"Anyway," Natalia cut in, "Avril is a DW."

None of the kids lowered their weapons. They looked as if they still didn't believe us.

"What class is she?" asked the Latino boy.

"Mixed," said Carrie, "with traces of Creator."

"Creator," the Asian chick said with a laugh. "No way in Yomi she's got Creator in her."

Before the conversation got any farther, shouts in a different language came from outside. All the Dimension Walkers tensed up, and started gathering weapons and shouting to one another in Latin.

"_Parate arma*,_" said the Asian chick.

"_Adsunt*,_" whispered a little boy. "_Ego vere vix*._"

"_Lorem ipsum doctus in hoc*,_" reassured an older girl, probably the boy's sister.

"_Donec eget tueri non solum oneris*,_" hissed Natalia.

"_Didici haec, modo credant*,_" said the girl with the thick Italian accent.

Natalia sighed through her nose and said, "_Spero, Bianca. Et vade._*"

The girl dubbed Bianca nodded, and walked over to Randy and Howard. She talked to them, and then led them somewhere. I looked at Carrie, who shoved something in my hand. I looked down at my hand, and found a pen.

"Why are giving me a pen?" I asked.

"It's a weapon," said Carrie.

I looked over at Ally and Alice. Alice was given a bow and bag full of arrows and Ally was given a dagger with a long, black, and really sharp blade. I looked back at the pen, and frowned.

"Ally gets a dagger, Alice is given a bow and arrows, and I'm given a _freaking_ _pen_? How fair is that?"

Carrie rolled her eyes as she unsheathed a bronze knife from a pouch on her belt.

"Just click the goddamn pen and see what happens."

I muttered under my breath as I clicked the pen. The silver pen suddenly turned into a long, silver, gold, black, and bronze colored bo-staff. My eyes went wide.

"Oh my Ninja…THIS IS SO HONKING BRUCE!"

Carrie smirked. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on Randy? You talk just like him."

I narrowed my eyes and pointed the bo-staff at Carrie. She didn't flinch. She just gave me an intrigued look.

"Listen Crescent," I said. "One, Randy is Alice's crush. Two, I respect him and love his character, but not enough love for it to qualify it as a crush. And three, I ALREADY told you that I have a crush on someone else."

"Aw yes," said Carrie with a smirk. "The mysterious Nico from a book series. Why can't just tell me who it is? I swear on my life I won't tell anyone."

"No," I said. "I told Ally, and she started going on and on about how I could never get him because of his…secret."

"Is he gay?"

I huffed, and walked away. I heard Carrie laughing.

"Take that, Burgundy!" she yelled. "You just gave me another hint about who he is!"

"Go to Tartarus!" I yelled over my shoulder.

…

All the Dimension Walkers stepped out of the train, weapons at the ready. The train dropped us off in front of a forest. It was night, and the moon was a delicate crescent. The scent of pine trees invaded my nostrils. I saw the Bianca girl, the Latino boy, and the Asian girl run off somewhere with Randy and Howard, probably somewhere safe. I looked over at Ally and Alice, and caught them staring. They looked away, and started quietly talking to each other.

I couldn't help but feel mad. Why are they acting like that? Was it because what happened in the train? I didn't cause any of that!

Wait…did I do it?

I shook my head. Of course I didn't do it! But, Carrie said I was mixed with traces of Creator. What powers do Dimension Walkers that were Creators have? And, what makes Carrie think I have traces of Creator in me? I swear; I know for a fact I did not cause the…thing that happened on the train. What makes them think I caused it?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice I started walking ahead of everyone. I kept walking, wrapped up in my own thoughts. Suddenly, something whizzed past me. I jumped back in surprise. I clutched the bo-staff tightly, my eyes darting around.

The nighttime wind was ice-cold, making me shiver. Shadows danced in the moonlight and everything was calm and quiet. Call me crazy, but I get the feeling the shadows are not supposed to be dancing like…that. What if…?

_"What are you doing?" _asked a girl's voice.

I shivered. The girl's voice was soft, like a whisper, but it was raspy and haunting. Like, she was a ghost. And, she sounded like she was speaking Latin, but it sounded like something more…ancient.

I turned around, and I stumbled back.

Standing in front of me was a girl that looked like a living shadow/ghost. Her skin was a pale grey and her eyes were black, soulless orbs that looked like black marble in the moonlight. Her long, pitch black hair floated around her like flames. She wore a flowing, black dress with black ballet flats. She looked like she was around my age, so about fourteen or fifteen.

She stood right in front of me, her soulless eyes staring at my dark brown ones. She kept flickering like a flame, as if she was about to dissolve at any second. She slowly walked towards me, and reached her hand out. Her hand passed through my face, making me a bit alarmed.

_"Can you see me?" _she asked.

I nodded.

_"What are you?" _she asked, but her cheeks turned dark grey. _"I-I mean, _who _are you?"_

"Avril-Drew Burgundy," I said. "Who are you?"

_"Willow," _she said. _"My name is Willow Insomnia."_

"Insomnia? Why Insomnia?"

_"I am a Shadow Being. We're the reason the Bogyman legend was created. But, we don't terrorized people for fun; we feed off their fears from their nightmares and keep them from getting them ever again. And, Shadow Beings, like Shadow People and Shadow Creatures, don't sleep. It's useless to us."_

"Really," I said, lowering my staff.

_"Yes, I can go centuries, eons, and more without sleep. And I—"_

Shouts in Latin and in another language (probably the Shadow Beings' language) came from the other side of the forest. Willow and I turned our heads, and started running towards the shouting.

….

Dimension Walkers and Shadow People were shouting with each other. On the front line was Carrie, Natalia, and Bianca and a male Shadow Person. Natalia and Bianca were shouting in Italian, Carrie was shouting in French, and the male Shadow Person was shouting in his native tongue.

I couldn't help but listen to the way the Shadow People were talking. Their language sounded Latin, and yet…it wasn't. And I could understand them! Heck, I understood Latin, French, and Italian and spoke Greek for some reason! What the juice?

"Hey Willow?" I asked. "What are your people speaking?"

_"Rasp," _she said. _"It's our native language since the creation of shadows. It's a mixture of Latin and Ghost."_

"Ghost?"

_"What? Ghosts have their own language too."_

I nodded and walked towards Natalia, Carrie, and Bianca. I stopped when their argument got really intense.

"_Doveresti essere dalla vostra parte della foresta!*_" Bianca said.

"_Yoi Ombra gente non ascolta!*_" Natalia hissed.

"Hey guys," I tried to say.

But, of course, they continued to yell and argue with one another. I softly growled, and my grip on my bo-staff tightened so much, my whole hand turned white. Willow's eyes went wide, and she backed up and hid in the shadows.

_"Knock it off!" _I yelled in Rasp.

I blinked, realizing I just spoke in Rasp when I had no clue how to. Everyone stopped, and looked towards me. I felt the staff growing cold, but I ignored it. Everyone still was staring at me.

"What?" I spat out in fury.

"Avril," said Carrie, slowly approaching me. "Did you…just speak Rasp?"

"I don't know…maybe? But, you gotta stop fighting it's…"

I felt something burning in my chest, so I turned around, and breathed out slowly. I closed my eyes, and counted in my head. I was going to lash out. I had to keep calm. Then, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned my head. Bianca was there, her eyes full of worry.

"You okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

I broke away from her grip, and looked away.

"Just…just stay away."

I ran towards the forest, feeling something dark following me.

….

Okay, I know so far I'm sounding like a wussy girl who likes to run away constantly. But, how would you feel when you start feeling like you want to lash out and destroy everything in your path? Yeah, that's what I thought.

Anyway, I was walking by myself, feeling a frown on my face. I hardly ever frowned, since I wasn't the moody, Goth/Emo type girl who doesn't know how to handle her "feelings". I usually just take a chance, make a risk, and see where it takes me.

I laughed, realizing all of this was happening because of a chance I took and a risk I made. None of this would be happening if I hadn't dragged my friends to investigate the rabbit hole and ended up falling. Then, I frowned again and furrowed my eyebrows in thought.

What if _I _went by myself and ended up in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, with no friends by my side? Would I still have been captured by Krackenstein? Would I have met Randy Cunningham and him as the Ninja? Would I have met Carrie and Natalia? Would I have gotten Randy and Howard dragged into this mess?

Speaking of Randy and Howard, where were they? I didn't see them with the other Dimension Walkers. The ones that were escorting them were there, so why weren't they?

That's when I heard a familiar scream. I whipped my head, got my staff ready, and ran towards the direction the scream came from. I stopped at in front of a dirt road and saw four figures standing in a tall, grassy field on the other side of the road. Two of them were Randy and Howard, the other two I couldn't make out.

Howard was running towards a tall hill with an oak tree on the top, and I could tell he was scared shitless. At the grassy field, Randy was being beaten senseless by the two figures. They were taunting him in Latin…no…Rasp and beating him with their bare fists. Randy was defenseless, due to him not being in his Ninja suit. They must've ambushed him so fast; Randy didn't have time to put on the mask.

A familiar burning sensation returned in my chest and I could feel my eyes sting. And then, I lashed out.

And everything went black.

…

**Translations (courtesy of Google Translate):**

***(1): "Parate arma" means****"Prepare the weapons" in Latin.**

***(2): "Adsunt" means "They're here" in Latin.**

***(3): "Ego vere vix"****means "I'm really scared" in Latin.**

***(4): "Lorem ipsum doctus in hoc" means "We've been trained for this" in Latin.**

***(5): "Donec eget tueri non solum oneris" means****"We need to protect our cargo" in Latin.**

***(6): "Didici haec, modo credant" means****"I got this, just trust me" in Latin.**

***(7): "Spero, Bianca. Et vade" means "I trust you, Bianca. Go ahead" in Latin.**

***(8): "Doveresti essere dalla vostra parte della foresta" means****"You're supposed to be on your side of the forest" in Italian.**

***(9): "Yoi Ombra gente non ascolta" means "You Shadow People never listen" in Italian.**

**Did this feel rushed? Was this good? Did you guys like it? Tell me, please!**

**I hope this didn't have any grammatical, spelling, and any other kinds of errors in here. I try to look it over the best I could and to spot out all the errors. If there are errors still left over, I apologize!**

**Just some things you need to know my loyal readers! One, if you haven't notice, this story takes place during Avril, Alice, and Ally's summer vacation and they will be entering freshmen year at high school. Avril is the eldest in the group, since she's turning fifteen during the summer while Ally's turning fifteen during the fall and Alice will turn fifteen during winter break. **

**The next story in the "The Dimension Walker" series will be called "The Dimension Walker: Trapped in the Ghost Zone" and will take place during winter break. Yes, the next one will be about Avril and friends going to DP's dimension. I hope you DP fans will read that one and love it!**

**The third story in the series will be called "The Dimension Walker: Darkness Shall Rise" and take a wild guess where Avril will end up. Anyone who gets the answer right, I will give a shout-out to you and a virtual hug and cookies! :D**

**And last, but not least, Avril will not get a love interest until the third installment of the series.**

**Long author's note is long.**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara my friends! **


	6. Alice Makes a Bet

**~Alice Makes a Bet~**

**A/N: Quick Author's note. Last chapter in the A/N at the end I said Avril, Ally, and Alice they're going to be freshmen. I lied, they are already freshmen. After the summer where the story takes place, they will be sophomores. Ally and Alice are fifteen and Avril is fourteen. Ally is the eldest, since her birthday is on February 14****th****, Alice is the middle girl, since her birthday is on March 23****rd****, and Avril's the youngest since her birthday is on August 18****th****. Sorry about that. **

….

Okay, I don't remember much about what happened after I went to save Randy. It was all a fuzzy haze. But, I do remember feeling my body was very numb and hearing people yelling and saying someone was hurt, and I could hear Ally having one of her "panic attacks" and Alice asking a million questions.

The last thing I remember was hearing a bit of a conversation between Carrie and Natalia.

"She's not just mixed," I heard Carrie say, "she has Creator in her."

"But that's impossible," said Natalia. "The last Creator was…Xavier Walker. After that, no one was a Creator ever since!"

"Natalia, face facts. How else did Avril caused _that _back on the train?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly. She's mixed, with Creator in her. Not to mention she's a Hood."

"That means, the prophecy—"

And, that's when I fell unconscious.

…

I woke up to find myself on a chair on a beach. I was facing the sea, the waves calmly crashing on the shore. I slowly got out of my seat, and stood up. I looked around, seeing the beach was empty. But, when I turned around, I caught my breath. I was facing a clearing that had a camp. I saw cabins—more than twenty of them—and further away from the cabins was a really tall hill with a big oak tree on it. I looked again and saw a three story cottage-like house nestled near the trees. It had a wrap-around porch and I could vaguely make out three or four figures near the front door of the house, three figures sitting at a table while on figure leaned against the porch railing.

I slowly walked away from the beach, and walked through the camp. There were campers all around. Some were hanging near their cabins, talking with friends, reading books, or going on their iPhones, iPads, iPod touches, and any other electronic devices. There were some campers jogging in groups, and some disappeared into the forest, probably going to an activity there.

Some campers looked at me, others pointed at me and whispered to their friends, and everyone else didn't acknowledge me and continued on with their day. I didn't really care, I just wanted some answers.

I found myself walking towards the three story cottage-like house. I got a better view of it. It was white and black and had this Victorian architecture.

As I got closer, I could see the people around the table.

One of them was Natalia. She still looked the same: long, dark brown hair with the ends of her hair and bangs dyed midnight-blue, lightly tanned skin, slim and athletic body, and navy/midnight-blue eyes with black specks. This time, she wore a midnight-blue peasant blouse, black dress pants, midnight-blue ballet flats, and her signature necklace. She looked up at me, and flashed a small smile.

The smile didn't go unnoticed to the man. The man looked at me, and gave me a frown. He had black hair with one navy-blue streak, tan skin, and bright, navy-blue eyes. He wore a navy-blue shirt underneath his black leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and black loafers. I can't help but think that that's Natalia's dad.

"Great," said the man, "another trouble-making brat."

"Oh Mr. O," said a woman. "The girl just woke up."

The woman turned around and gave me a kind smile. Her eyes were one of those kinds of eyes that changed color, kaleidoscope eyes I believe. Right now, her eyes were a shimmering silvery grey. Her curly hair was pitch-black with deep pink streaks and was tied in a high ponytail. Her skin was peachy and she had freckles dotting all over her cheeks, but the freckles looked as if they were fading. She wore a deep pink, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, black skinny jeans, and deep purple three-inch heels. Overall, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Pish posh, sister dear," said Mr. O. "So what if she just woke up, Ms. D? She caused one hell of a commotion on the Walker Express. Why, it was bigger than that Dementor incident of '09. Not to mention what happened with those renegade Shadow People."

Natalia held back giggles while I heard a boy laugh. I looked over at the figure that was leaning against the porch railing and found it was the boy with dirty blond hair, the purest of blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. I held my breath when I saw his black t-shirt hugged at him, showing his muscles, and his baggy blue jeans that he alone could pull off. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Natalia got out of her seat and walked over to me.

"You seem well."

"I still got a headache and my legs almost gave up on me while I was walking."

Natalia laughed. "At least you're conscious. Anyway, there are some people I would like to introduce you to. First, this is Mr. O, aka Overseer. He's the camp director and…"

Natalia trailed off and looked away. Her cheeks turned bright pink. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what?" I asked.

"Her father," said Mr. O, who pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, _tesoro_, why can't you call me that?"

"Because it's embarrassing, Father!"

The boy walked over to us, and placed his hands on Natalia's shoulders.

"Talia," said the boy with a British accent. "What's so embarrassing about your dad being an all powerful, immortal, not to mention very loving, god-like being?"

"I can't date because of him, Victor!"

"Oh right," the boy, deemed Victor, said with a laugh.

"Vic-_tor_!" cried Natalia, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Oof!" he said as he held his stomach. "Oi, you sure got some strength in you."

Natalia started laughing until she accidently snorted. That made me laugh out loud, and Victor join along. Before we knew it, we all started laughing, with the adults watching us. Overseer narrowed his eyes while Ms. D shook her head and smiled. Before long, I stopped laughing and cleared my throat loudly. Natalia and Victor stopped laughing.

"So," I said, "I assume you're going to introduce me to Ms. D?"

Natalia nodded. "The activities director is Ms. D, aka Deamata. She's also Carrie's mom."

I looked at her. "Uh…you're Carrie's mom?"

"I am," said Deamata with a smile. "Why?"

"Oh…it's just that the way Carrie dresses and the way she looks all tough and I thought…yeah…"

Deamata laughed.

"My daughter Carrie is going through a…phase as mortals call it. She just loves to act like a tomboy. Right now, she's sword-fighting with some of her other friends."

"When she is supposed to be watching over the cargo and the new recruits," snorted Overseer.

"Cargo?"

Overseer rolled his eyes. "Cargo, young lady, is what we call people from another dimension that doesn't belong. They are cargo because they need to be transported back to their home dimension, like how actual cargo is transported."

Overseer waved his hand, and a bottle wine-glass appeared out of thin air. It filled itself to the brim with whiskey. My jaw dropped. Deamata didn't seem fazed by this.

"Brother," Deamata warned without looking up.

"What?" asked Overseer, innocently. "Can't I have just one sip of whiskey?"

Deamata sent him a glare, to which Overseer grumbled.

_"Volevo solo un sorso di whisky," _grumbled Overseer in Italian. _"E davvero un crimine?"_

"I see where you learned Italian," I whispered to Natalia.

"Not only him," whispered Natalia, "I also learned Italian from my mom. She's Italian, too."

"That and her many half-siblings who love to curse in Italian," laughed Victor.

"Why you little—"

"Well now," said Deamata with a clap of her hands, interrupting our conversation. "Why don't Natalia and Victor give you tour around camp and then you can find your friends. My brother and I have some…things to discuss. It was nice meeting you, Avril-Drew."

With that, Deamata and Overseer went inside the house, and the door slammed shut. Victor looked at me, and gave me a smile.

"So," he said, "what do you want to see first?"

I smiled.

"Everything."

…..

There is only one word that could describe Camp Walker.

It is…fucking awesome! (I know those are two words, cut me some slack.)

Natalia and Victor showed me the cabins, the dining pavilion (which looked familiar to me), the amphitheater (again, very familiar), the washroom where campers use the toilets and showers, an arts-and-crafts room, the stables, and the training area where everyone does their training.

"What kind of training?" I asked.

"Oh, basic stuff," said Victor, nonchalantly. "Sword training, fighting skills, archery, stealth skills, and all those other stuff you need for Mission Impossible. It's a game between campers we play once a week."

"Mission Impossible?" I asked. "That sounds like a game my P.E. teacher would make us play to make dodge-ball more fun."

"Trust me," said Natalia. "Mission Impossible is _way _more fun than dodge-ball, especially when we play it with our sister camp, Camp Hood and some friend/ally camps."

We passed a large fire pit that was surrounded by rocks and logs, the rocks and logs arranged as chairs.

"What's that for?" I asked, pointing to the fire pit.

"For the campfire and bonfires," said Victor with a smile. "Bonfires are when we tell horrifying, yet true stories and campfires are when we do our sing-alongs."

"Then what's the amphitheater for?"

"Announcements, beginning and end of summer ceremonies, and new camper introduction and initiations are done," explained Natalia. "Now, let's show you the infirmary."

"Why?"

"To check on Randy. If it wasn't for you, he would be dead."

Natalia led us through the woods, stopping at a field behind the training arena. She pointed at a big tent in the middle of the field.

"That's the infirmary," she said.

The infirmary looked was a big, beige, house-like tent with curtains for doors. On the curtain-doors was a big, red plus-sign, signaling it was the infirmary. We walked over there, and Victor opened the curtain doors.

There were cots were against the wall. The cots had metal bed frames and had a good size mattress on the frames. It didn't look luxurious, but I bet it was comfortable enough for the patients to sleep on. Near each cot was a small table, with a glass of an apple juice-like liquid and a small plate of what looks like small squares of Rice Krispy Treats.

There weren't many people on the cots or in the infirmary, but a certain purple-haired kid caught my eye.

Randy was sitting on a cot, a bandage wrapped around his head and his left arm in a sling. He was talking with Howard, Ally, and Alice. He looked okay, thank God for that. Well, okay for a kid who was ambushed by a gang of people that were going to beat him to death.

I felt a little weird about walking in there, since I kind of lashed out on the train. So, I hid behind Victor and Natalia. They smirked at me.

"What's wrong, Burgundy?" asked Natalia. "Afraid that your crush will think you're evil after you lashed out?"

"Randy's _not_ my crush," I hissed. "I merely respect him and his character."

"You don't say," said Victor. "Well, why don't you hang back, love, and we'll talk to them ourselves?"

"Okay," I said.

Victor nodded and he and Natalia walked over and started talking to Randy, Howard, Ally, and Alice. Their conversation must've been good since they were laughing like old friends. I scowled, feeling the burning sensation in my chest again. I narrowed my eyes, and gave a huff. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched them talk like old buddies.

…

_Third Person POV_

…

"You are a chowder-head, Cunningham," said Howard with a growl. "You are a honking chowder-head and don't you EVER worry me like that again!"

"Calm down, Weinerman," Natalia said with a huff. "Be glad Burgundy was there to kick those Shadow Rouges' butts."

"She really did beat all those Shadows?" asked Ally, nervously chomping on her hair.

"Ally," said Alice, taking out the hair from Ally's mouth, "chill out, girl. This is Avril we're talking about. She can handle anything!"

"Really?" asked Victor, raising an eyebrow. "How are you so sure, Miss Alice?"

Alice and Ally blushed in embarrassment. They both were taken by how handsome and sweet Victor was. Not only were his blond hair and blue eyes a turn on for them, but his British accent made the girl want to swoon over him. The moment he came with Natalia to check on Randy, both girls knew they were going to fight over the guy. Of course, it didn't help any that Howard already saw the girls were blushing like maniacs. Though, Alice _was _crushing on Randy. And now that he was real, and that Avril kept saying she wasn't in love with him (she was crushing on Nico, of course), all Alice had to do was to befriend Randy, playfully flirt with him, one day tell him about her feelings, and them bam! Alice and Randy will become a couple. And after that was done with, Alice just had to hook Ally up with someone and find out how to get to Nico, for Avril's sake, of course.

"Hell yeah I'm sure! Avril's the toughest, smartest, coolest, most loyal, and badass friend we ever had! She's so awesome; she could beat Randy any day!"

"Hey," said Randy. "I'm right here, ya know!"

"I know," said Alice with a Cheshire cat grin. "But, seriously, Avril could beat you, hands-down."

"Oh really?" asked Randy. "I got an eight hundred year old book full of ninja knowledge and wisdom, an enchanted ninja suit made from the feathers of the Tengu, AND the sickest of moves that I bet your dear friend Avril doesn't even know about!"

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Alice with a laugh. "Avril has a pen that can turn into a bo-staff that could pack a punch so powerful; it could knock you into the next dimension. She has the most immense powers, so immense that even she doesn't know about!"

"Alice—" warned Natalia, but Alice beat her to it.

"In fact," Alice continued, "let's put a little wager to it, shall we Mr. Cunningham?"

"What's the wager?"

"I challenge you to a fight with Avril. At the end of the week, here, at Camp…"

"Walker," said Ally.

"Yeah, thanks Ally. Anyway, you and Avril will fight in the arena, for all the whole camp to watch! Winner is the true hero and the loser is just some poser."

"Hold on," said Howard. "Shouldn't there be a prize? I mean, I would do a stupid contest without some motivation."

"What do you suggest, Weinerman?" asked Natalia with an unimpressed glare.

Howard smirked as he snatched the Nomicon from Randy's pocket, causing a very angry Randy to smack him behind the head.

"Howard! What the juice!"

"The Nomicon? Excellent prize choice, Howard!"

Alice snatched the Nomicon up and held it close to her chest. She gave an impish smirk as she walked away, leaving the group of teens wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

….

_Back to Avril's POV_

…

My jaw dropped as I watched Alice walk away with the Nomicon in her possession. I stuttered as she came up to me with that impish smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey Aves," chirped Alice.

I pointed a finger at Alice and gave my best wolf stare.

"Did you just…_bet _that I can beat a ninja like Randy?"

"Yes."

"And that I'm _more powerful _than he is?"

"Yep."

"Why do I get the feeling this is part of your complex plan to get together with Randy while figuring out how did I summon ice and mist?"

"Oh, it is. Now, off to my cabin to meet my cabinmates! Ta-ta!"

With a whip of her hair and a bounce in her step, Alice skipped off towards the cabins with the Nomicon in her hands. I watched, my eyes wide and my jaw slightly open.

Natalia and Ally came by my side, watching Alice skip off.

"Is she serious about this?" asked Natalia.

"Yes."

"And did she just steal the Nomicon?" asked Ally.

"She did."

"And now you're going to be part of her wager?" they asked, together.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders.

Ally sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head and muttered curses under her breath.

"Let's just get to our cabins and find out what day it is. I mean, who knows how long we've been missing?"

"A day," said Natalia. "You arrived in Randy's dimension yesterday, which was Sunday. Carrie and I met you Sunday night, and now its Monday."

"What?!"

Natalia waved it off as she walked ahead of us.

"You'll get the concept of time during dimensional travel soon. Now come on! Victor has to finish healing up Randy. Let me show you to your cabins…and hopefully Alice."

We sighed as we ran up to Natalia. There was only one thing I was sure of right now.

Never let Alice make bets with people who possess magical items.

….

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy… (Insert awkward silence)**

**Yeah, sorry it took so long to update. I was having a case of writer's block...again. And I lost my muse…for the first time. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Avril, Ally, and Alice have arrived in a place called Camp Walker and met some more of my OCs! Don't worry; they'll be back in Norrisville and meet the RC9GN characters soon…but when?**

**So, usual routine. Sorry for any errors (grammatical, spelling, etc) you see. I'm kinda sure there are some errors here, but I'm not so sure. If there aren't any errors…yeah, I'm still gonna apologize.**

**Just a little heads-up! Next chapter, I'm going to stop doing first person POV. It just feels awkward for me to write in first person. I'm more of a third person POV kind of author.**

**Review, follow, and favorite please! **

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**

**(Dammit! *cough, cough* That was a stink-bomb! *cough, cough* Definitely a stink-bomb!) **


End file.
